Rainy Nights
by Lita Kitsune
Summary: Rateing may go up later. Kurama tell Hiei he feels but is rejected, or is he. will he servive the pain and can their love live through the ultimite betrayl hinting for later
1. Rejection?

_**I just felt like writing a Hiei Kurama story and this is what came out.

* * *

**_

Drip, drip, drip…the slow drip of the rain down the spout. A red haired boy, with hair as long as a female's and with eyes as green as the most lush rainforest sat in his room at his wooden mahogany desk. The sound of the slow drip of the water mad it vary hard for him to stay awake, much less concentrate on his home work that was due the next day. And to add to the red heads troubles his thoughts were clouded with thoughts of a black, spiky haired boy. Yes, that's right, a boy. A light tap on his window stirred the red head from his daydreaming. He stood, his red hair swaying slightly. He walked to the window and opened it, letting in a small black clad figure. Beautiful red eyes locked with deep emerald orbs. The man's black, spiky hair dripped water that had soaked the poor man.

"Hello, Hiei. If you want there are some dry clothes for you in the bathroom. I was expecting to see you some time tonight." The red head said with a light laugh and a small smile.

"Don't laugh at me, Kurama." The figure, named Hiei, said in a tone that was somewhat softer than his usual tone. This only caused the red head, named Kurama, to laugh more.

"I can't help it Hiei, its just funny that your soaking wet. Now go change, you getting my floor all wet." Kurama said. Hiei just grunted and stalked off to the bathroom. Kurama watched Hiei leave and sighed once Hiei was gone. He lay down on his bed and ran his hand throw his hair.

"What are you sighing about fox?" A deep, calm voice that sent chills of longing down his spine, said.

"Nothing, Hiei." He said as he sat up, "I'm just really tired and I have to finish some homework. I'm supposed to write a poem, in English, for English class, but I don't know what to write the poem…wait, I just got an idea!" Kurama ran and sat at his desk. He picked up is pen and scribbled on his paper.

_Fire Burns bright._

_People love the warmth, _

_And the sweet gentle light._

_Eyes as red as a fires flame,_

_His voice as like the winter snow._

_He is mine to Tame…_

_But…_

_My Fire will never know…_

_My Fire will never know._

Hiei tried to look at what the fox had written. "What did you write?" He asked.

"Nothing Hiei, its Nothing." Kurama said. He stood and disappeared downstairs. He returned a few minutes later with two bowls of ice cream, or, as Hiei called it, sweet snow. "Here you go." Kurama handed a bowl to Hiei. He chuckled a little as he watched his little fire demon friend eat the frozen dessert. He still found it funny that Hiei, so cold and evil, could have such a huge weakness for sweet snow.

"What's wrong fox?" Hiei asked when he had finished. Kurama looked startled for a minute.

"Nothing Hiei, why would you think something was…" Kurama started but Hiei interrupted.

"Don't try and fool me fox. Even with your mind blocks I can still tell your mind is troubled." Hiei said, the jagan on his head glowing.

"Hiei!" Kurama said. He looked at the ground and sat on his bed. "I can't tell you Hiei. Its not something you would understand." Kurama said. Tears started to well up in his eyes but he kept his head bent so that Hiei would not see.

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand?" Hiei asked. He grabbed Kurama's chin and forced Kurama to look into his eyes. A look of surprise came onto Hiei's face when he saw the tears. "Kurama, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice softening.

Instead of answering, Kurama leaned forward and kissed Hiei. When he pulled away he saw that Hiei's eyes were wide. "I'm sorry Hiei, but I love you." Kurama said. Hiei stepped back shaking his head.

"That's impossible. I'm the forbidden child…" Hiei said in a low whisper. In the blink of an eye Hiei was gone. Kurama lay down and broke down sobbing.

The next morning Kurama was awoken but a loud bang on his door. He sat up, and rather slowly, opened his door. Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the other side. "Koenma has an assignment for us." Was all Yusuke said. Kurama nodded, closed the door, got dressed and then exited. They went to the Reikai and met up with Hiei in Koenma's office.

"Ok, I need you guys to do basically a clean up job. Some Demons have gotten past the barrier. They are not vary strong, but they do cause a threat for the humans." Koenma said, actually getting to the point. "Its shouldn't take long, now go." They four boys nodded and left.

* * *

**_Next chapter is the fight…_ oh, and if you like shonen ai or Yaoi then check this online Manga. It's awesome! http/ pandect. keenspace. com /d/20040711. html**


	2. A fight for life

The four boys found the demons in a forest not far from the city. "_Who are you?_" one of the Demons sneered.

"Your worst nightmare." Yusuke said. The fight began and, just as Koenma had said, the demons were strong, but not really. The Spirit team was winning till one of the demons let out a amazingly strong attack. It was aimed at Hiei, who was busy with another demon.

"Hiei, get out of the way!" Kurama shouted. Hiei turned and was about to bolt…but the demon that had been fighting Hiei grabbed him so he could not run. "Crap!" Kurama swore. He ran and got in the way of the blast…

"Kurama!" Hiei yelled. He broke free of the demon, killed it, and ran to Kurama, catching the foxes limp form before it hit the ground. "Kurama, wake up! Kurama!" Hiei said, as he tried to wake the fox unconscious fox that lay in his arms.

"Hiei, get Kurama to Genkai's!" Yusuke shouted as he killed the demon that had sent the attack. Hiei nodded and sped away.

He reached Genkai's and ran into the building. Yukina greeted him. "Hello Hiei. Oh my, what happened?" Yukina asked.

"We were fighting some demons and one attacked me. When I went to et out of the way another grabbed me from behind so I couldn't run. Kurama got in the way of the blast." Hiei said in one breath. Yukina nodded and led Hiei to a room. He lay Kurama on a futon while Yukina tried to heal him.

After a few minutes she stood. "That's all I can do. He should be fine. He just needs rest. He should be asleep for a while." She said. Hiei nodded in response. Yukina left and Hiei was left sitting there with an asleep Kurama.

"Please be ok Kurama." Hiei whispered. _You can't die. Not yet. I have to tell you fox…that I…Love you. _Hiei sat cross-legged next to Kurama that night. He did not sleep nor did he move. Even when Yusuke and Kuwabara came by to see if Kurama was ok. Even when Yukina begged him to get some sleep. Even when Yusuke offered to keep an eye on him. Hiei would just "Hn" and shrug them off. _I will not move till I know for a fact Kurama will be ok. _He thought.

Meanwhile Kurama was having less pleasant thoughts…

_Dream _

Kurama walked along the sidewalk toward his house. "Hn, baka Kitsune." He heard a voice say behind him. Kurama turned and there stood Hiei.

"Hiei! I'm so glad to see you!" Kurama said. He hugged Hiei. Suddenly he felt a searing pain in his back. "What…?" Kurama fell backward. In Hiei's hand was a dagger dripping with blood.

"Pathetic…" Hiei sneered.

"Hiei why…?" Kurama asked. _This can't be real…he would never. _Hiei turned and started to walk away. "No! Come back!" Kurama called. "don't leave me!"

_End Dream_

"Don't…leave…me…" Kurama murmured in his sleep. A few tears few from his eyes. Hiei wiped the tears away.

"I won't leave you Kurama." Hiei whispered. "I won't leave you."

* * *

_**Will Kurama die? Will he live? What will happen?**_


	3. Death and rebirth

**_Char. Death. Don't kill me, kill Angel Bat. She said I wouldn't kill Kurama, so now I have to. Don't worry; he is going to come back…I just don't know when….maybe the next chapter…or maybe the end of this chapter…hmm…you'll have to read to find out!

* * *

_**

The hours turned to days, the days to weeks, and still Kurama did not awaken. Slowly Hiei could feel Kurama's energy leave him. Every once in a while Hiei would pool some of his energy and give it to Kurama, but it disappeared as soon as Hiei transferred it. He slowly got more and more worried. Kurama was NOT ok. Nor would he be alive if this kept up. "Please, please don't leave me Kurama." He would whisper into the sleeping foxes ear. But little did he know that Kurama had lost the will to live long ago.

_Dream_

_Kurama walked through darkness. He wasn't sure if he was walking in a strait line or going in circles. Every once in a while he would feel a small surge of power but it quickly disappeared. He heard what sounded like Hiei's voice, begging him not to leave. "But you left me." He would answer back. "You left me all alone. I asked you not to go, and yet you still ran. I'm sorry for loving you Hiei, but I can't help it. No matter how hard I try I will always love you." Kurama called into the darkness, a tear slipping down his cheek. "Good Bye Hiei, I'm sorry."_

_End Dream_

"Good Bye…Hiei…I'm…Sorry." He heard Kurama mutter. He felt Kurama spirit slowly leave his body.

"No! Kurama!" Hiei cried. The spirit seemed to hesitate. "Please don't leave…please. I love you Kurama. I'm sorry I hurt you. I was scared. I didn't know how to react. Please…please…" Hiei said as tears fell. "Don't…leave me…you're the only one who has ever cared." The spirit seemed torn. It floated up a little and then back down. Slowly it shifted into the form of Kurama.

"Hiei…but you…you left…" Kurama said.

"No, I have been here the whole time. I haven't slept, haven't ate. Kurama, please don't go…" Hiei said, looking up at Kurama's spirit.

"I'm sorry Hiei, but I…" Kurama began.

"No you don't. Damn it Kurama, I know you can stay!" Hiei nearly yelled, tears falling and landing as hard gems on the floor. "I know you can" he said, quieter this time. Suddenly Botan appeared. Her eyes were red and she was sniffling. Hiei's eyes widened. "No, you can't…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry…" she said. Kurama gave Hiei a small sad smile.

"I'm sorry Hiei." Was the last thing he said before he and Botan floated off. Hiei looked once more at Kurama's body and then flittered off. He found a small clearing and sat under a tree. There he cried, long and hard.

Up above Kurama watch sadly as Hiei mourned his death. "I'm sorry Hiei, so sorry." He whispered. He turned and faced Koenma.

"Well, Kurama, your vary difficult to judge. You have lead two totally different lives. If I go by one life you should be sent to hell, but your life as a Human and as one of the Spirit Detectives says you should be rewarded greatly." Koenma said as he shuffled through the paper on his desk. The large door suddenly swung open and a great god, Inari-sama himself, stood there.

"_Send him back. It is not his time yet. Send him back, and once it is, allow me to be the one to determine his fate, Koenma-san._" Inari-sama said.

"Its not that easy, Inari-san, my father…" Koenma started.

"_Has agreed. I just spoke with him_." Inari-sama said.

"Inari-sama, you…" Kurama said in awe.

"_You are vary special Kurama, the most unusual Kitsune I have ever seen. Return to your body, I believe someone is waiting for you_." Inari-sama said with a small smile.

"T…thank you, Inari-sama, Thank you so much." Kurama said as he bowed and flew back down to his body. He entered his body and sat up. He toke a deep breath and tested standing. Once he was sure he wouldn't fall he toke a few steps. Satisfied with the results he took off for the clearing where he had seen Hiei. He slowed down and walked into the small clearing. Hiei lay on the other side, surrounded by tear gems and asleep. He walked over to the sleeping demon and gently shook him.

"Hiei…Hiei, wake up." Kurama said softly. Hiei slowly opened his eyes. Once he saw Kurama his eyes flew open.

"Kurama! You…your…" Hiei stammered.

"I'm back, Hiei. Inari-sama basically ordered I be returned to life." Kurama said. Hiei flung his arms around Kurama's neck and hugged him so tight that it's a miracle it didn't kill the poor Kitsune again.

"Kurama…you came back…you really came back. I'm so sorry. I love you Kurama." Hiei said as tears began to fall again. "I'm so happy your back." Kurama also wrapped his arms around the small demon.

"And I'm so happy to be back. I'm sorry for leaving Hiei…I swear I will never again leave you. I swear it." Kurama said. Kurama pulled back some and looked into Hiei's wet eyes. He leaned in and captured Hiei's lips with his own.

Up above Inari-sama smiled as he watched the two rejoice. "Inari-san, I will never understand you." Koenma said.

"_No you wont_." Inari-sama said. "_May I have complete watch over these two?"_

"Well, you already have watch for Kurama, and, I guess you can have watch over Hiei…" Koenma said.

"_Arigato Koenma-san_." Inari-sama said.

"Any time." Koenma said as Inari-sama left.

Kurama pulled back and smiled. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." He said.

"My guess is a long time. But Kurama…?" Hiei asked.

"What?" Kurama asked back.

"Why me?" Hiei asked, barely above a whisper. He looked to the small patch of ground visible between the two males. Kurama placed a hand on Hiei's chin and forced the fire demon to look at him.

"And why not? Your handsome, smart, a good fighter, loyal, maybe a little short tempered, but I can work with that." Kurama chuckled.

"But, I'm the forbidden child, Kurama." Hiei said.

"And you think I care. Hiei, I don't care what others call you. All I want to call you is my Koi." Kurama said.

"I'd like that name a lot better." Hiei said.

"I thought so. Now lets get back…" Kurama said. Hiei jumped up.

"You still need to rest! Come on! Baka fox, your going to get yourself hurt again. And who knows if that god of yours will let you come back a second time." Hiei said. Kurama chuckled at Hiei's antics.

"Yes dear." He mocked. Hiei just growled a little and basically pushed Kurama all the way back to the temple.

* * *

**_See he came back! and i proved that i can and will kill Kurama if i want to, but, i can't keep him dead...--; anyway, review!_**


	4. Vists

**_I know it is short, but i'm trying to figure out a way to get to the betrayl part...help would be apreciated...and i need help with the betrayal part...sigh_**

* * *

A few hours later Yusuke and Kuwabara came to check on Kurama. They were shocked, to say the least, when they got there and found Kurama as well as ever. Also, Yusuke observed, Hiei and Kurama seemed to stand a little closer then normal. "Kurama, hay man, are you ok? You were knocked out yesterday." Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling fine. Just a minor inconvenience, but everything is fine now." Kurama said, smiling.

'I don't think dieing is minor, fox.' Hiei said telepathically.

'True, but they don't know that I died, now do they. And if a certain fire demon keeps his mouth shut…' Kurama answered back.

'I don't think I'm the one you have to worry about. What about that bubble headed grim reaper.' Hiei smirked mentally.

'Oh yeah…well…lets hope she keeps her mouth…' Kurama started to say but was interrupted.

"Hay guys!" Botan called as she entered.

"Hay Botan." They greeted her.

"Oh Kurama, glad to see you…" Botan started to say.

'Say any more, onna, and you shall have an unpleasant surprise.' Hiei threatened.

"Uh…glad to see your doing well…you gave us a big scare." Botan quickly covered up.

Kurama chuckled a bit. "Hehe, thank you Botan." Yukina entered with cups of tea for everyone. "Thank you Yukina-chan." Kurama said as he toke a cup. They all sat down, Kurama and Hiei on the couch, Yusuke in one chair, Kuwabara in another, and Botan sat on the floor. Once more Yusuke noticed Hiei and Kurama seemed a little closer than usual. "So, anything important happen while I was out?"

"Nope. Everything has been pretty normal. What about you? Did WE miss any thing?" Yusuke asked.

"What do you mean Yusuke?" Kurama asked politely.

"All right, if you're going to play forget then, Botan, anything happen between Hiei and Kurama we should know about?" Yusuke asked, turning to look at Botan.

"Uh…you see…it…well…its not really my place to…uh…say…" Botan said.

"Come on Botan, it can't be that bad." Yusuke said.

"Well…" she glanced at Hiei. His glare promised a slow and painful death. "I really can't…"

Kurama chuckled a little. "Hiei, be nice. Botan hasn't done anything." Kurama said.

"Yet." Hiei muttered. There was a knock at the door and Yukina, who had been in the other room, entered and opened the door.

"Oh, Hello. How can I help you?" She asked the man who stood at the door.

"_Oh, I just wish to speak with Kurama and Hiei. Are they here?" _He asked. Yukina nodded and led him into the room where Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Botan sat. "_Ah, there you two are. May I have a word?" _He asked. Kurama instantly stood.

"Inari-sama…of course. Hiei…" Hiei stood and followed Kurama and Inari-sama out of the house. "Is there something the matter?" Kurama asked once they were away from everyone else.

_"No, I just wanted to say a few things. First off, Hiei, even though you are a fire demon you are now under my watch." _Inari-sama said. "_And secondly, Hiei, I would like to say I am impressed with the loyalty you have shown." _

"Uh…thanks...I guess…" Hiei said. Inari-sama nodded his head and turned to leave.

"Wait, Inari-sama. Thank you again." Kurama said.

"_You deserved it." _Inari-sama said. And with that he left. The two demons walked back to the house and were about to enter again when they heard Yusuke's voice.

"Your serious? Kurama and Hiei are together?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, they are. Please don't tell them I told you…" Botan said. Kurama chuckled and entered.

"Its quiet alright Botan." He said.

"Like hell it is." Hiei said.

"Hiei, clam down, they were bound to find out sooner or later." Kurama said.

"Hmph." Hiei glared at Botan.

"I swear I only said you two were together. I didn't mention you crying…oops!" Botan covered her mouth. Hiei pulled out his sword.

"Onna…" He growled. Kurama placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder. He turned the little demon around and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Better?" Kurama asked.

"Hn." Hiei just rolled his eyes, but a small smirk tugged at his lips.

"Any way, if you will all excuse me. I am vary tired and would like to rest some more." Kurama said as he went back to his room. Hiei soon followed. He leaned against the wall as Kurama got into bed and fell asleep. "Good night Hiei." He heard Kurama mutter.

"Hn. Good-night Koi." Hiei answered back.

* * *

**_Read and Review!_**


	5. A new life

**Rainy Nights **

**Ch 5I know, i accually am putting it up! ok...i think someone asked for a lemon? well, none in this chapter...but...there will be one...sort of, in the next. I have never written a lemon before. anyway. Technically this isn't the whole chapter. I hand wrote chapter 5-7. still not done with 7. anyway. each ch was hand written during school, so they are 5 pages hand written. this one is three pages typed, would be four if i typed up the last page and a half. but i'll just add it to the next. hope ya like!

* * *

**

After a few months Kurama and Hiei left Genkai's and moved into a small home on the border of Makai. The home was conveniently right next to a bored to the Human world.

A Few Years Later Kurama worked at a small flower shop in the human world while Hiei worked for Mukuro. Hiei became head of border control and soon, after humans started to take interest in the demon world, became head of the tour guard. Yes, that is correct. Hiei baby-sat human tour groups. It was on one of these tours that fate sent love off course.

Hiei rolled his eyes as he listened to the tour guide drone on to the human "explorers" He and a few of his men walked behind the group, keeping an eye out for any stupid low class demons. Hiei smirked as he listened to his men.

"Stupid wench doesn't even know what she is talking about." #1 said. (#1, #2, #3 man 1, man 2, man 3)

"I don't get why we have to watch them. If they wanna know what its really like they need to be all alone, fighting off hungry low class." #2 said.

"Or at least have a demon guide." #3 said.

"If they were alone, or had a demon for a guide, they would end up dead, and we would end up in jail." Hiei said, rolling his eyes. The men shrugged and nodded.

"Excuse me? Um, could you keep it down, your interrupting me." The tour guide asked nervously. Hiei was about to say something smart mouthed when a laugh interrupted him. Ever one turned to see who it was that was laughing. Sitting atop a large rock was a man with long silver hair. Two fox ears twitched atop his head and a tail swished behind him as he stood.

"I didn't know you were on tour duty today, Hiei." The man said, walking up to Hiei.

"Hn, you never asked, Baka Kitsune." Hiei said, a small smirk barely visible.

"True, true." The man said.

"Excuse me, who are you?" the tour guide asked.

"Oh, of course, how rude of me. My name is Youko Kurama." Youko said with a small bow.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere right now, fox? Instead of just wandering the Makai." Hiei said.

"The shop is closed for today. The owner wasn't feeling well and said I could go home. And Yomi wanted to see me for some reason." Youko said. Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Relax, I can take care of myself. I am a full grown Kitsune after all."

"Yeah, and that's what worries me." Hiei said, rolling his eyes.

"Now Hiei, have some faith, I've been good, haven't I? And nothing that baka Yomi says is going to change that. Or nothing he does for that matter, you know I hate the guys guts...and if that assassin had done his job properly all he would be is guts." Youko said muttering the last part. (I HATE YOMI!) Youko pulled out a black rose and handed it to Hiei. He gave the small demon a quick kiss before turning into his fox for and running off. Hiei smirked and shook his head. He turned and walked off.

"Hiei Sir! Where are you going?" #1 called after him.

"Home." Was all he said as he disappeared into the surrounding forest.

Hiei opened the door and stepped inside, placing the rose in a vase that sat next to the door. Four other roses, all black, sat there waiting for the new companion. _It has already been fives years. Time sure flies. _He thought as he grabbed the vase and walked to the kitchen. He added some water and set it on the table. Sitting down he started at the roses, remembering the day Kurama showed him the first one.

I made these roses for us, Hiei. They shall forever stay the same, neither withering nor dieing, unless one of us strays, or dies. Every year we can add another, counting off the years. Forever we shall stay, Hiei, and Forever shall they bloom

Hiei fingered one of the smooth petals. He smiled a little at the memory. If he was ever concerned about his fox, be it he feared the fox was hurt or had strayed, all he had to do was watch the roses and remember the past years, and his mind was at ease. Unknown to him Kurama did the same thing.

He got up and started snooping around the kitchen, looking to see what he had to work with. He planned on making Kurama a large, wonderful dinner. Sure, it was a vary un-Hiei like thing to do, but it had almost become tradition. On normal days Kurama cooked, but, on Kurama's birthday and their anniversary Hiei would make a surprise dinner. Even though Kurama had come to expect it now Hiei always made something different, and he never told Kurama what he was making or how the place would look, so every year Kurama was still surprised.

Standing up after emptying out the bottom cupboards Hiei noted he would have to remind Kurama he needed to go shopping. He looked at all the stuff he had to work with. _This should work. _Hiei thought.

Within a few hours Hiei had made a number of dishes, including Kurama's favorite food in the world, Inari sushi. He set everything up, washed his hands, placed the vase on the table and lit a few candles. He walked out of the dining room and, opening the door, leaned on the doorframe just as Kurama entered the clearing. Kurama walked up to the smirking fire demon.

"Oh Hiei, get off work early?" Kurama asked. Of course he knew Hiei had come home early to fix dinner, but this was another little tradition. Until Kurama stepped into the dining room and say the dinner both demons pretended like it was a normal day.

Hiei shrugged. "I got bored." He said.

"I see, well, I'll just go make dinner now." Kurama said as he entered the house. He turned to enter the dining room and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened and his hands flew to cover his mouth. "Oh Hiei…" he managed to whisper out. Now, not only had Hiei out done himself with the amazing amount of food and beautiful display, but he had also, by hand, carved a 3'6" statue. It depicted a Black dragon swirling out of a cloud. On the dragon's head sat a Silver Kitsune. In place of eyes sat tear gems. Also, scattered in the cloud, was tear gems.

"I take it you like it?" Hiei whispered in Kurama's ear. Kurama could only nod. Hiei led Kurama to the table. "Sit down fox, you look about ready to faint." Hiei chuckled a little. Kurama sat and Hiei went around to the other side. He sat as well and both ate in a happy silence. After they finished Hiei toke the dished and whatever was left and put it in the kitchen. When Hiei return he found Kurama in fox form asleep on the chair. He chuckled, pick Kurama up, and toke him to their room.

The next morning Hiei woke, as usual, before Kurama. He got up, dressed, and toke the statue out into the rose garden. Now, your probably wondering what Kurama got Hiei. Remember the rose? Every year that is all Hiei gets, but that's all he wants. The rose is a promise of Kurama's love. Kurama has tried to give Hiei other gifts, but Hiei has said Kurama's love is all he wants.

He walked back inside and was met with the smell of breakfast. He smirked and entered the dining room. Kurama had made a small quick breakfast.

"I'm sorry Hiei, I have to get to work early today. I'll see you later tonight, ok?" Kurama apologized.

"Alright fox. See ya later." Hiei said. Kurama gave Hiei a quick kiss before running off. Hiei sighed and sat down, eating the breakfast Kurama had made him. He then grabbed the roses and placed them at their proper spot by the door. Then he went back in, grabbed his plate, went into the kitchen…and…dare I say it…did the dishes. For the rest of the day he did basically nothing. He trained, ate lunch, toke a nap, trained some more. Around the time Kurama usually comes home there was a knock at the door.

_Odd _Hiei thought _no one but Kurama, me, Yusuke and them know of this place…and they know to just come in…unless the door is locked…and its not…_Hiei got up from where he sat and opened the door. An unfamiliar Kitsune stood there. "Hn, who are you, what do you want?" Hiei asked, glaring.

"My name is not important. I am looking for Kurama." He said. This caused Hiei to become more suspicious.

"Kurama is not here." The Kitsune opened his mouth, but Hiei interrupted him. "I don't know when he will be back." Hiei said, glaring harder at the Kitsune. He turned, about to go back inside when he was grabbed, spun around, and kissed, hard. He grabbed the arms that held him and was about to shove the Kitsune away when he spotted Kurama, wide eyed, at the edge of the clearing. He pulled away quickly, for the Kitsune had let go, and shouted Kurama's name.

* * *

**_So, anyway. next chapter, i don't know. of i get a lot of reviews then i might update quicker. funny thing is, for the number of chapters, this is my most popular story. anyway, review and you'll get a faster update. Ja Ne._**


End file.
